


Bad directions

by sehellys



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 18:50:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4931191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sehellys/pseuds/sehellys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following his father's less than accurate directions Legolas eventually makes it to Rivendell, looking for Aragorn - what he finds is not what he expected. Placed 2nd in the Teitho challenge "Directions" Aug 2015</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad directions

Bad directions  
by sehellys

The border guard watched wearily as the rider drew nearer. It was an elf, that much was certain, but his appearance was dishevelled and he seemed in a hurry – generally not a good sign.

Almost noiselessly he dropped from his perch in the branches of a large oak tree to land on the path a few paces ahead of the rider.

“Halt”, he commanded, “who…”

“Legolas!”, the excited voice of his commander interrupted him ere he could finish the question and with a flurry of black hair the elder son of Elrond landed next to him and rushed forward to greet the blond rider.

While he was still debating whether he should have recognized the prince of Lasgalen earlier another elf landed softly next to him. Elrohir took the time to rest a hand reassuringly on his shoulder.

“Well done, Sarthor.” The younger of the twin brothers gave the shoulder he was still holding a light squeeze to emphasize his words. “Resume your watch in the trees.”

The young border guard turned around to nod before he disappeared into the trees with a speed and grace worthy of his position.

Elrohir made his way over to join his brother and their old friend and was just in time to overhear Elladan questioning Legolas about his trip.

“Legolas, what brings you here?”

The blond elf winced at the question. “A wild goose chase my father sent me on, apparently.” He dismounted gracefully and gave each of the twins a hug. It had been too many years since he had visited Rivendell - that he could do so now was almost worth forgetting his father’s sloppy directions.

That statement roused the twins’ interest. But before Elladan could give into the urge to ask for more details he scanned his friend’s appearance critically, searching for any signs of injuries that the blond woodelf was all too good at acquiring – and hiding. Gesturing at Legolas’ dishevelled appearance he asked: “Did you run into any trouble along the way? Orcs perhaps.”

Legolas shook his head, “No, all I met on my travels were an irritably secretive wizard and his cheerful Hobbit companion. And I shall be glad that I did.”

“Mithrandir and Bilbo.” Elrohir exclaimed, “your father’s scout told us they were on their way back to the shire and might pass through Rivendell, he did not mention you would join them.”

“And neither did I plan to.” Seeing the look of curiosity on the twins’ faces Legolas laughed and held his hands up in a sign of surrender. “I shall tell you the whole story – on the way to your father’s halls.”

“Of course”, Elladan agreed, recognizing the fatigue in his friend’s voice. He hurried off to retrieve his and his brother’s horse from where they were hidden in the thick underbrush while Elrohir returned to the tree that hid their guard post from prying eyes.

“Sarthor”, he called gently and the young elf landed at his side in an instant. “Elladan and I will accompany prince Legolas to Imladris. Stay here with Nagron and continue your watch. We will send you replacements from the next outpost.” 

Sarthor nodded grimly, then seeing Legolas approach, he placed a hand over his heart and bowed low to the prince, remembering the other part of his duties as responding border guard. “Prince Legolas,” he said, “welcome to Imladris.”

Legolas returned the gesture and the young elf hurried back into the tree to resume his vigil.

As Elrohir mounted his horse next to his brother, Legolas enquired: “Sarthor? I don’t think I have met him before.”

“It’s his first time accompanying the border guard, he only just finished warrior training.” Elladan supplied. “Now,” he continued, “tell us, elfling, where did you meet Mithrandir? And why do you look as if you’ve ridden through every bramble bush in the Ettenmoors?”

The blond-haired archer looked down at his torn sleeves and sighed. “The trip here took me easily twice as long as it normally would. But I should start at the beginning, you have been informed of the Battle of the Five Armies?”

The twins nodded grimly, “Yes, a messenger of your father came to Rivendell almost a fortnight ago and delivered a detailed account.”

Elrohir took over from his brother’s words to add: “We were glad to hear that Lasgalen prevailed and that neither you nor your father were hurt.” He sighed. “I don’t think Ada expected the White Council’s interference in Dol Guldur would have so negative influences on the Greenwood.”

“Your father was there?” Legolas was surprised a moment until he realized that, of course, Elrond would have been involved in an attack on the darkness that had been hiding in the old fortress. “Of course”, he said softly under his breath as realization dawned. 

Unwilling to dwell on that for now, though, Legolas continued with his story of what had brought him to Imladris. “After the battle my father and I agreed that I would spend some time away from Lasgalen. With the darkness gone from Dol Guldur and most of the orcs in the grey mountains and the south vanquished, I feel the forest might be safe enough without our constant vigilance for a while.”

The twins exchanged a relieved glance, it had been too long since their friend had taken a break from his endless patrols and his self-imposed duty of clearing his homeland from the evil invading it. Before they could say as much, though, Legolas face took on a cynical expression and he continued his story. “When we parted at the Lonely Mountain my father suggested I ride north to meet up with the rangers.”

“Ride north?” Elrohir questioned, “North from Erebor?”

“Your father does realize that Rangers of the North refers to Arnor, the old kingdom north of Gondor, doesn’t he?” Elladan added. “Surely he did not really send you into the Grey Mountains to meet them?”

Legolas winced, “I’m afraid his lack of dealings with mortals was not an advantage when he gave me those directions.” He admitted. “And I did not pause long enough to question his words. I was halfway up the foothills of the mountains by the time Mithrandir spotted me and called me to him. He seemed very amused of my situation, just” he added with an accusing look at his friends “as you do right now.”

The twins tried to school their faces into more sympathetic expressions, albeit with little success. The woodland realm’s king was known to have little dealings with men and little concerns as to their affairs or, it seemed, their whereabouts. 

“Sorry Legolas”, Elladan offered, before continuing, “but why would your father suggest that you meet the rangers?”

“It wasn’t so much meeting the rangers as one specific ranger. He told me to look for Aragorn, son of Arathorn.”

Elrohir sucked in his breath sharply and brought his horse to an abrupt stop. His brother was even faster to react to the unexpected words.

“He did what?” Elladan practically exploded, whipping his head around to stare at Legolas, all signs of amusement gone from his face. “When did he say that? Where?”

Too startled by his friends’ uncharacteristic response Legolas couldn’t do anything but answer truthfully, wondering what had caused the sudden change in the mood. The twins had long been friends with the rangers, he knew, why did that name upset them so?

“It was after the battle, in an old defence tower of Dale.”

“And were you two alone? Was there anyone who could have heard you?”

“No, none of our enemies were left alive to hear anything.”

Breathing a small sigh of relief Elladan stopped his questioning and turned away from Legolas. Gazing wistfully along the path ahead of them, the older twin started an explanation before the prince could ask him about his strange behaviour.

“There is no man by the name of Aragorn walking Middle Earth anymore.”

“That is much the same as what Mithrandir said”, Legolas admitted. “He also told me not to say that name out loud again – I see now that I should have heeded his advice. I’m sorry if I stirred up unwelcome memories my friends.”

Elrohir met his gaze and gave a solemn nod, indicating that there was nothing to forgive. “What else did Mithrandir tell you?”, the younger twin prompted gently.

“A strange thing,” Legolas answered, “he said that in spite of this I should not abandon my quest, and that I would find hope in Rivendell. It is why I came here.”

A small smile tugged at Elrohir’s lips as he heard the words of the wizard, the cryptic words holding no secrets for either him or his twin.

“Just like a wizard to give such advice”, he mused. He exchanged a quick glance with Elladan, and the two came to an unspoken agreement. 

“Well if it’s hope you seek, then hope you shall find.” Elrohir declared, “but first I think you should talk to our father.”

The three elves continued on towards the Last Homely House, sharing now stories of past adventures rather than secrets that the world needed them to protect. 

-oOo- 

Legolas was not sure he had ever seen Lord Elrond this angry. He was grateful that the elflord’s ire was not directed at himself but he was wondering just how his father had managed to cause this situation and land him right in the middle of it.

“Tell me, Legolas”, Elrond said, trying to keep his voice level and calm, “does your father ever read the letters I send him?”

The blond elf wasn’t sure how to answer that question and figured it was probably safer not to. 

Elrond, realizing the futility of getting upset with the young prince sighed deeply. He sat down in one of the office’s large padded chairs and absently gestured for Legolas to sit down as well, before he wearily placed a hand over his eyes, trying to evaluate the situation with renewed calm. 

It wasn’t the first time that Thranduil had proven his general lack of interest in the workings of the white council, but it was the first time that it put someone he cared about, and quite possibly the whole future of Middle Earth, this openly at risk.

Legolas was getting uncomfortable as the silence between them stretched, and the lord of Imladris still made no move to continue their discussion. When Elrond finally did show a reaction, though, it was a surprising one.

Still covering his eyes with his hand, the elven lord’s shoulders started to shake as he chuckled mildly. 

“I had no idea Arathorn made such an impression on your father, little one.” Elrond looked up at Legolas, the mirth now clearly visible on his face. “But while that is certainly impressive, he clearly did not succeed in making your father take any more interest in the passing of time in the world of men.”

He got up to stand next to Legolas and lightly placed a hand on the younger elf’s shoulder. “Even if you had found the rangers, I’m afraid you would have been disappointed in your quest for adventures. Arathorn’s son”, he continued, “is merely ten summers old.”

Legolas resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Another piece of information his father had failed to mention. Then again, it was more likely that Elrond was right and Thranduil just hadn’t realized how long ago he had met Arathorn and when he had heard of the birth of his son. Shaking his head once more, he followed Elrond out of the room.

Elrond’s sons were waiting for them in front of the heavy doors. At a small nod from Elrond they took Legolas by the shoulder and steered him away from the oppressive office and towards the airy halls of the library.

“Now, Legolas, you may meet Estel.”

It was his friends’ choice of words that made Legolas realize that the hope they had spoken off, the one that Mithrandir had mentioned, was actually a person. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes as Gandalf’s play of words became clear. It was just like the wizard to make a joke like that at his expense.

Before he could muse this over any longer, the twins had steered him towards the library. A young boy, noticing their arrival, leapt out of his seat – much to the chagrin of his teacher – and raced to their side. “Dan! Ro! Can we go out already?” 

Impossibly big silver eyes turned towards Legolas and the boy considered the new elf carefully.

“Estel, this is Legolas.”

If possible the eyes of the small boy grew even larger when he heard the name. Legolas was surprised to notice the round ears of the boy, he was a human child and no more than maybe 10 years old.

10 summers… suddenly Legolas caught on and he regarded the boy more closely while at the same time trying to answer the myriad of questions the excited child bombarded him with. Clearly, the twins had been telling him stories.

“Legolas” Elrohir gently interrupted the stream of questions coming from Estel as he addressed his friend, “why don’t you take Estel out into the gardens, I’m sure his lessons can end early today.”

Legolas looked up to glance at Erestor only to find that Elladan was already explaining the situation to Lord Elrond’s councelor.

Catching the prince’s look Erestor turned to him and gestured him to leave with the small boy. “It’s not likely that he would learn anything more today, knowing that you are here. Maybe you can teach him something about Lasgalen instead.”

-oOo-

To say Estel was excited to have the prince of Mirkwood all to himself would have been an understatement. The young edan was hardly pausing to breathe as he asked question after question, wanting to hear everything about the trees of Mirkwood and its palace – was it really build underground? And did the wood elves really have jewels in their stone ceiling that shone as bright as Yavanna’s stars?

He then asked to hear tales of bravery and adventure and wanted to know more about Legolas’ patrols and about the gigantic vicious spiders that his brothers had unwisely mentioned in his presence. 

When Legolas finished giving Estel a – very abridged – recounting of an encounter with the spiders, Estel suddenly grew silent. But before Legolas could wonder whether the story had been too scary for the boy after all, Estel turned his large eyes to his new found friend.

“I am sorry that the shadow has fallen on your home.”

Legolas was taken aback at the true concern in the boy’s voice and the sincerity with which he spoke the words. He looked more closely at the young human who was holding his gaze unflinchingly. There was a hidden strength in the depths of Estel’s silver eyes and an understanding of the world far beyond his young years. 

And Legolas decided that despite the bad directions provided by his father, meeting Estel had been worth the trip.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I must admit that I have been more than a bit annoyed by the conversation between Legolas and Thranudil at the end of Peter Jackson's movie 'the battle of the five armies'. Telling Legolas to go north (from the lonely mountain) to search for the rangers and specifically Aragorn, who would have been ten at the time and was a well-guarded secret of Rivendell... let's just say my fangirl heart was not pleased. So I decided to write this as a slightly humorous way to deal with my annoyance by having Legolas actually follow Thranduil's advice. :)
> 
> Tell me what you think.


End file.
